


Lost

by Sadiestic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiestic/pseuds/Sadiestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Post Reichen poem for you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Lost.

That's what Sherlock is now.

Without John, he has no chance of finding his way.

He has to resort to old habits in order to feel alive.

Those once euphoric visions are now full of fear.

 

Lost.

That's what John is now.

Without Sherlock, he has no chance of finding his way.

He is back in that empty shell called John Watson.

Limping around London once again, alone.


End file.
